


一天

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician





	

“夏天是纵情声色的时节。”

当少年耶格尔推开利维尔家的门时，脑中突然浮现出这句不知出处的话。今天的课下得特别早，街上树荫浓重，整个城市似乎还没有从午睡中醒来。他一路思念着利维尔的味道，脚步时快时慢，他生怕利维尔这时还没有到家，不过很快他便知道自己又付出了多余的担心。

利维尔正在窗边的熨衣台上熨一件淡蓝色的衬衫。他的制服上衣整齐地挂在旁边储物柜的衣架上，颈上的领带还没解开，松垮垂下的领带尖轻扫着下面的衬衫。

“你今天怎么这么早来？我还没准备好洗澡水。”利维尔轻轻瞥了他一眼。

“最后一节课取消了。”艾伦答，抖擞地把书包往椅子上一堆，一步踏进浴室：“我帮你放水。”

“这样啊。”利维尔将目光收回，眼尾流露出些许淡淡的高兴。“法语考试怎么样？”

“我是班里第一。”男孩的声音带着自豪，伴随着哗哗的水流声。

利维尔悄悄地笑了，这其中自有他的功劳。他叠好衬衫，将仍然烫手的熨斗架好，脱下领带，一边解领口的扣子一边走进浴室中。

“那个……”男孩向他回过头来，“你说过会给我奖励……”

利维尔反应了两秒，意识到他指的是考试成绩。“奖励？”他上前抚弄了一把男孩的裤裆：“你还想要什么奖励？”

艾伦脸红了，傻愣愣的立在那里。

“小鬼。”利维尔似笑非笑地甩他一眼。“快把衣服脱了，我给你洗澡。”

艾伦忙三下两下除掉了身上的衣物。利维尔背对着他，褪下上身的衬衫，慢条斯理地解着腰间的皮带搭扣。

“对了，还有一件事，”艾伦紧盯着利维尔一点一点从裤子里蜕出来的白皙双腿，喉结牵动一下，带着点做错事的讪然：“我今天忘了带埃尔热的漫画。”

那是他前几天就答应好利维尔的，能哄他轻松笑一笑的读物。

“无所谓。”利维尔将衣裤扔在板凳上，朝他转过身来。

他们面对面坐在盛满温水的浴缸里，小腿在水下互相贴触着，在水面下泛着青白。利维尔慵散地斜倚在浴缸边沿上，头上搭着一小块毛巾，比这一池清水还要安静。他刚给艾伦擦了背，这会儿觉得累了，眼望着窗子，从窗帘的缝隙里眺望街道。艾伦有一下没一下地划弄着浴缸里的水。利维尔右脚的脚趾就挨着他大腿内侧的边缘，一动也不动，似乎他本人并没有自觉。艾伦用毛巾挡住半边脸，悄悄地、试探性地将自己的左脚伸进利维尔的股缝下方，对方没有什么反应，他便用脚趾又拨弄了几下。利维尔转过头来，懒洋洋地瞧着他。

“你这小鬼。”

他将自己的一条腿探到艾伦的腿间，脚掌扣住他的性器。艾伦伸手去捉他的脚腕，却被敏捷地躲开了，反溅了他一脸水花。艾伦抹了把脸，利维尔又把脚伸过来。这次他稳稳地一把握住他的整只脚，将它拉到自己怀中。

艾伦向来喜欢利维尔的脚，小巧玲珑，柔软白皙，浸润在水中像一尊牙雕。他逐一揉捏他的五个脚趾。利维尔追求身体上的极致整洁，脚指甲也一定是随时修剪好的，打磨成圆圆的月牙形，抵触着手掌心的感觉很有意思。他想恶作剧似的挠挠他的脚心，但终究还是没敢。

利维尔在他的把玩下显得颇为舒适，眯起眼睛，将另一只脚也递了过来。他握着它们，像握着一对孩童的脚丫。浴缸对利维尔来说够大；他在浴缸内放直了两条腿，不动声色地伸了个懒腰，似乎愿意放任艾伦下一刻的任何行为。艾伦揉搓了一会儿，忽然捏住他的脚腕，抬起他的双腿分开架在浴缸边沿上，倾身到他身前。

“怎么，想在这里做？”男人声音仍懒懒的。

“行吗？”

“我不想。”他支着头，动也没动一下。

男孩乖乖地放开了他。

两人默默用同一块香皂轮番涂抹自己的身体。像在弥补自己方才的生硬似的，利维尔带着一身的香气和腻滑蹭到艾伦这边，坐进他怀中，两片清瘦的蝴蝶骨贴在男孩的胸脯上。艾伦忙用四肢环住他，下巴抵住他的脖颈，顺势舔了舔他后脑上的那块剃青。利维尔向后伸出一只胳膊搂住男孩的脖子，偏过头说：

“不过我今天可以多陪你一会儿。”

男孩欣喜得想吻他，却被他拍了拍脸蛋：“我要再洗一下，你先去床上等我。”

艾伦飞速擦干自己的身体。利维尔事先已在床上铺好一块方巾，以备情事中产生的污痕。他随手抓来一条被单盖在身上：利维尔习惯在亲热以外的时间保持一定的矜持。他觊觎着浴室内的动静。浴室中的人影影绰绰地晃动着，低着头，肩在耸动，细微的喘息从隔帘另一边传出来，钻进他的耳朵。最初他并不知道利维尔为什么要在这种时候“再洗一下”；而后的某一天，他忽然明白了——他脸上热了一热，同时心有不甘。

利维尔终于出来了，下身裹了一条浴巾，右手的手指尖泛着红，浑身散发着清凉的薄荷香皂味。男孩已经等得急不可耐，抱住他的腰将他半个身体按倒在床上。正要解下面的浴巾时，男人开口道：

“我们今天调换一下次序。”

“什么次序？”男孩疑惑道。

“我们先读书，后做爱。”利维尔说得一本正经。

他愣怔片刻。

“好吧。可是读什么呢？”

男人指指床边的托架：

“你可以从那边挑一本。”

那上面零零散散码着几本旧书。艾伦随手抽出一册比较薄的，是本法文小说，没有封面也没有书名。利维尔看到书，牵动了一下嘴角。艾伦半靠着床头草草翻弄书页，利维尔在他旁边侧身躺下来，手肘枕着头部，脸颊正好倚着他的侧胁。这是他们专注于读书时的姿势——通常是在释放欲望之后，神气更为清明时——艾伦在这样的时刻不会受欲望所苦，而利维尔会流露一点他真正的情感。

“‘没有人能说清楚，我是不是能从这里出去，也没有人知道，假如能出去的话，那会等到什么时候。’”

他们盖着同一条被单，脚挨着脚，腿贴着腿，洗得光滑的皮肤在柔软的棉布下窸窸窣窣。利维尔有半张脸埋在枕头里，露出的一只左眼悄悄盯着艾伦一张一翕的嘴唇。

“‘你没有动，你没有做梦，你在逃逸，纹丝不动，脸色苍白，四肢冰冷，躯体笔挺，静静地躺在平平的床上，恰似一口棺材漂在海面上。’”

利维尔的皮肤带着刚才泡浴的温度。他泡的时间更长，也就比艾伦的体表温度更高些，触上去又软又热。两靥连着细长的眼角红成一片，好似刚刚醉了场酒。他半闭了眼，滚烫的、樱桃红色的嘴唇和发凉的鼻尖蹭上艾伦的臂膀——一个无意间的持久的亲吻。

“‘白天，我忙于操持家务，我就是细心的家庭主妇，我尽力不让一粒面包屑或者一颗香灰落到地板上。但是到了夜里——’”

他感到男人的一只手小心翼翼、又若无其事地搭上了他的肚皮，轻轻覆盖在他的肚脐上。五根手指一动不动，像是一个疲惫的旅行者睡在了燕麦田里；或是一朵苍白的、羸顿的花，濒临着枯萎，倒伏在沙地上。

“‘由于担心值夜班的人会突然开亮电灯，我不得不小心翼翼地采取一些肮脏的预防措施，不让床单的摩擦显示出我的欲望……’”

利维尔抬起一条腿搭在了艾伦的腿上，用脚背蹭着他的胫骨。他的脚很瘦，很光滑，没有特别凸出的骨节。这只十分孩子气的脚，一会儿蹭蹭艾伦的脚腕，一会儿又去逗弄他的脚心。而在上方，男人大腿内侧的绵软正好包覆着男孩坚实的膝盖骨。

“‘……但是我的动作，与其说它失去了高贵，却变得秘密，并增加了我的肉欲。在床单底下，我的右手停住了，抚摩着被我选来做当晚幸福者的不法之徒那并不在场的脸蛋，然后，是他的整个身子。最后，奉献，张开。’”

男孩忽然滞住了片刻。利维尔的手臂不知什么时候环住了他的腰，用四指的指腹在他的腰侧划着圈，动作介于嬉戏与爱抚之间。手的主人对发音的水准不作任何评价，只专注于变换花样用自己的肌肤贴触男孩的身体。他注意到他手指甲的边缘很厚，这很奇怪，因为与他纤长的手型并不般配。

“‘一个结结实实的躯体，一个带镜子的大衣柜从墙上出来，向前，倒在我身上，把我捣碎在这个已被一百多个监禁者弄脏的草垫子上……’”

他不知道男人此时是否察觉——他感觉到，他正在身上盖着的那条被单之下孕育出一份完整的羞耻，这定会引来利维尔泰然自若的调笑——缺乏定力的小鬼。他微微曲起一条腿，挡住了小腹下方那片就快变得引人侧目的弧度。

下一秒他皱起眉头，语速因迟疑而略微减慢。这本书不仅缺失封皮，而且还少页。

“‘人们在那里——做——’”

他卡住了，遇到了不会念的生词。

“做爱。”利维尔替他念道。

男孩的头上渗出了汗。

“‘人们在那里做爱，但不免心惊胆战，怀着最优美的梦幻带给我们的审慎恐惧。我们的爱具有忧郁的欢乐……’”

他的声线变得奇怪，不得不清了清嗓子。腹肌绷紧的时候，趴上面的那只松懈着的手也跟着颠了一颤。利维尔的脚仍在他小腿间摩挲个不停，弄得他又紧张，又舒服。他念得口干舌燥，但利维尔并没有要他停下来的意思。

利维尔搭在他下身上的那条腿开始向上移动，一路滑过他的膝盖、大腿，停在他的腿根处——膝头将将抵着那个炙热翘起的硬物。

“‘我满怀柔情地抚摩它，用举止轻浮的端人雅士的比喻来称呼它：小家伙，摇篮里的小婴儿，马槽中的小耶稣，小热乎家伙，你的小兄弟。’”

利维尔的手指忽然变换了位置，从他的腰际移动到他的喉部，四只潮湿的指腹抹了一把不停跳动的喉结，向下滑去。像跳芭蕾舞似的，一根中指用指尖点着他的皮肤，一路向下轻移，沿着胸骨中间的汗腺划过他肌肉饱满、长有少量细小绒毛的胸膛。男孩痒得倒抽一口气，想握住那只手，但无奈须得举着书。指尖来到他的腹部，游移着画出波浪状的曲线，四指并拢朝私处的方向探去，在快要靠近的时候兜了一个圈，又回到原先的腰侧。

“利维尔……”男孩不得不停下，声音沙哑。

“继续念。”

“‘……我知道我们是贞洁的。’”

艾伦的声音里带出了颤音，令这句话听上去竟有些委屈。他一定猜不到此时利维尔心里有多么想笑；如果他知道，他一定会让这个男人为这场莫名其妙的“前奏曲”吃上点甜头。

可惜，也幸亏，他生性温柔，在心中所爱的人面前尤其听话又老实。

“‘我特别注意地感觉你流淌在我的体内，温乎乎，白花花，连续的小小振动，你兴许在表演高潮来临。’”他焦躁地皱紧眉头：“‘在巅峰的那一刻，一种平静的出神让你容光焕发，并在你幸福的身体周围裹了一圈超自然的光环，像是一件被你的脑袋和双脚穿透的大衣。’”

他突然觉得利维尔根本没在听，因为男人已将脑袋枕在他的肩窝上，嘴唇和舌头吮咬着他胸前靠近乳头的那块肌肉。乌黑的头发挡住了一部分书页，他耐下性子避开，继续下面的词句：

“‘在我的抚摸中，你躺在那里，纹丝不动，’……”

他在利维尔调皮得近乎捣乱的舔弄和咬噬之下低下头。他再也看不见书里的字了，利维尔的头完全挡住了它们。他干脆将头向后一仰靠在床栏上，呼了口气停止了朗读。

利维尔停下了嘴上的动作，替他念道：

“‘只有你的阳物勃然挺立，从我的嘴里拔出，带着一种突然变得恶毒的粗暴，似一座钟楼刺破一片墨黑的乌云，一枚带帽的别针刺破了一个乳房。’”

他看见利维尔带着一抹笑回过头来。

“利维尔，你是故意的吗？”

男人眯眼瞧着他：“你这个小傻瓜。”

他一把掀翻了他，将他压在自己身下。

“知道吗，”男人不慌不忙地抚摸他的胸膛，“你生气的样子其实很可爱。”

“可爱？”他握住男人的两只手腕按压下去，令他动弹不得。

男人弯折起一条腿，绷起脚尖探进他的胯下，用脚背和胫骨摩挲垂挂在双腿间的物事。 光滑、细腻的皮肤擦过向上挺翘着的“小家伙”，又一路向后，来回摩蹭会阴处那段向尾部延伸而去的、同样鼓胀的茎体，脚尖还不忘时不时刮搔一下他的臀部。利维尔在床上的行动往往是很难预料的，这也是艾伦一直在他的引导和指令下与他做爱的原因之一。今天的这几下挑逗几乎是久违了的热情，艾伦由惊转喜，当然也要不迭地做出回应。

他捏住利维尔正在他腿间淘气的脚腕，向上抬起架在自己臂弯里，并亲吻他的脚的内侧。他用舌尖飞快地舔舐他的脚心，直到利维尔痒得勾起脚趾蹬在他脸上，叫他住手为止。他继续吮吸他的足尖，随后翻转他的整只脚亲吻那弧线优美的足弓。这时他的下体已硬得发痛，但他仍继续叼着利维尔的脚腕，将那块突出的、泛白的脚踝骨含在口中，在他瘦削的小腿、膝头，以及富有弹性的大腿上落下一长串潮湿有力的吮吻。

他揉捏着、亲吻着男人的大腿根部，那绷直的筋骨周遭包裹的柔软肉感令他着迷不已。利维尔腹部的起伏变得剧烈起来，扬起双手揪住头两边的枕头，红着脸道：

“进来吧。”

这句提早到来的指令在艾伦的脑中引起一阵轰鸣。他跪坐在他面前，肩头架着那条已遍布红痕的腿，定了定神；尔后一手托起男人的腰臀，握住自己的阴茎，将前端的圆胀轻轻顶了进去。里面湿润而紧，非常受用。他小心地问利维尔痛不痛——至今他仍记得某次自己不慎让利维尔疼出眼泪的模样。

“嗯……还可以。”利维尔呼出那口一直提着的气，咬着下唇说。

艾伦试探性地向深处再挤进去一点，没入到一半的时候，又缓缓拔出，就这样持续温吞的一抽一送。待确认利维尔已经适应后，他才加快节奏律动起来。利维尔蓦地闭上眼，发出一声满足的呻吟，像只睡得半醒的猫一样舒展了四肢，全身变得松弛而柔软，随着他的顶撞前后晃荡。

艾伦一边按利维尔教他的那样小幅度摆动胯部，一边腾出两只手去抚摸男人的躯干。他揉捏着他富有弹性的腰肌，顺着腰侧的线条慢慢向上摸索，直至他的胸膛、咽喉。经过右胁时他又触到了那块奇怪的凹陷，看上去像是肋骨断裂愈合后留下的。他好奇地按了按，利维尔竟像触了电似的抖嗦一下，挡开了他的手。他慌忙道歉，然而利维尔马上别过头去平静地闭上眼睛。他便继续了——俯下身去吮吸他玫瑰色的乳头，啃舐他瘦削的锁骨，在他的身体上任意妄为，做一切他想做的事情；利维尔都一一承受下来，用更甚于以往的宽容默许着这一切：他张开双臂拥他的大男孩入怀，爱抚、亲吻被汗水打湿的栗色头发，合拢双腿紧紧夹住那段正在致他于死地的捣动着的腰身。幻觉中，他正与年轻的行刑者相爱。

破旧的木头床板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，这种暧昧的噪音助长了艾伦的干劲。他想让身下的利维尔的身体扭动得更厉害一些，让他的脖颈向后仰得更高一些。他迫切想看到窒息在情欲里的利维尔的样子：那因汗湿而发亮的锁骨与肩膀，红潮迭起的胸脯，那张完全被快感主宰、因他的持续顶刺而几近崩溃的脸……都是这场性爱的献牲中最上等的珍馐。他尽力向里捅得更深，用勃发中的每一根神经去感受利维尔柔软的、热乎乎的内部。利维尔用那一小方洞穴包裹住他，绞紧了他，让每一次冲闯都带起一股电流般的快意；他能感到利维尔有意在用那个地方迎合他，甚至似乎是在榨取他，饥渴难当地等待精液的灌溉。他们的整个身体都融合在一起了，他将自己嵌进利维尔的肉里，揉捏他，翻搅他，贯穿他，探寻并收缴他体内所有可能存在的极乐。

他趴在男人的身上，和他一起漂荡在浓稠的快感中，像趴在海面上一艘摇摇晃晃的趸船上。海浪袭打着他们，他抱着他的船，被扑溅而来的水花拍击得头晕目眩，在天与海的交界处情迷意乱。迷失在大海中的没有动力的船，挣扎在海浪和驾船的人中间，听天由命且依旧隐忍。天色骤然凝重，下起暴雨，巨浪打得船几乎要翻过来，船沉了，他们就都溺死在对方的爱欲里。

第一轮高潮过后，利维尔射在了自己的小腹上。他吃力地喘着气，腿根处又黏又热，大片大片的红潮从锁骨一直蔓延到小腹。艾伦用指头沾了点利维尔的精液，颤抖着抹到男人的下唇上，伸头过去舔净。他头一次如此胆大妄为，便得到了男人默不作声的许可，几乎兴奋得喘不过气来。他将已经瘫软了的利维尔翻了过来，从后面拉起他的腰，爱抚了几下那光滑的臀肉，便掰开股缝顶了进去。利维尔艰难地回过头来，朝他疲惫而轻佻地笑了笑——就像他第一次拉开男孩的裤子，望见那根硬挺、肿胀的东西弹向自己时的表情一样。艾伦眼前发花，不由自主地朝他俯身过去，亲吻他已淌下津液的嘴角。

利维尔不断地叫他用力些，再插入得更深，更狠一些。艾伦便掐住他的腰，加大了送胯的速度和幅度，更加卖力地抽插起来。他们的肢体撞击在一起，发出响亮的、鞭笞般的声音，甬道里的肉绞紧了他，在一次次挺进中升温发烫；精液和体液混合着淌下来，在交合处发出响亮的滋噗声，比最放荡的言语都更具有催情的功效。快感一波接一波地袭上头顶，舒爽得令人全身发抖。他头晕眼花地低下头，却看见男人被他插刺着的地方已经一片通红，随着阴茎的进进出出绽开一圈闪着水光的嫩肉。他是头一次把利维尔的后面弄成这个样子；他无法想象身体中间如此脆弱的部位被一根坚硬粗糙的器物贯穿的感觉，只感到自己在用身上最丑陋的部分玷污和伤害利维尔最柔软的地方。他替他感到疼痛。他慢下来，一只手覆上利维尔的肩膀，柔声叫他的名字。

“哈……别停……”

利维尔气若游丝地嘤咛。他维持着趴跪的姿势，头抵在枕头上，半边的眼眉因遭受欺压而哀怨地蹙着。这是一种受虐的姿态，凄惨但却又无比性感。艾伦感到怜惜，愧疚，然而头脑的另一边则为一种不知名的兴奋感主宰，想要不顾一切继续占有眼前这个人——他疲乏的身体，他正在忍受摧残的脸，他丰满的、白腻的臀部……利维尔的话瞬间令这种冲动疯狂地燃烧起来，他想扼住他，捅穿他，甚至一口吞掉他……

他一口咬在男人的背肌上，啃噬着，吮吸着，用唇齿感受他突起的脊椎和羸薄的蝴蝶骨，竟似乎真有芳香的汁液浸入口中。他舔着男人的耳垂，近距离地聆听他紊乱的大口喘气。除了正在享乐这件事以外他已忘了一切。体内的那股激流不断催促着他，更深、更猛烈地朝着身下那具肉体的内部冲刺，翻弄、搅动那个温热窄小的洞穴，挺进，挺进后又逃离，像海浪冲击沙滩后落去，他的柔软吸绞着他的粗硬，快感在肉与肉的摩擦间越飞越高，疼痛消失了，神经绷成了一根细丝，载着他们在高空跳起旋舞。

他爱他。当他对他的爱深入到极限时，他就是他。他听见利维尔尖声叫喊出来。那个瞬间仿佛一道看不见的光，一道有形体、有温度的光，从最神秘处疾驰而来，滤过他的全身，从心脏波荡至头顶。他们一起在巅峰中痉挛，消受极乐的表情竟似忍受苦痛。最后一滴汗水被排出体外，热流喷涌而出，一股接一股地注入下方温暖的腑脏。他是我的，他是我的，他想着，感到连脑髓都开始震颤。他仍在爱着，仍旧热情地将自己深埋在他体内，津液黏连住他们的性器，他亲吻他，将刚刚射入他体内的乳白一下下顶得冒溢出来。

终于停下动作后，他陷入一阵短暂的失神。他摸索着身下仍在喘息的肉体，摸得一手黏湿。他爱抚着他最柔软、丰厚的部分，爱抚他的肉体，那个带给他享乐的地方，不知不觉将手上的粘液糊满他的臀部。已忍耐到极点的男人扣住他的手腕，对他投以嗔怒而又羞耻的眼神，他这才意识到，自己还维持着侵入他的姿态。他狠狠地亲吻他，仿佛刚才的力气还没有使完；他怜惜、热爱、感谢这个样子的他，也许那道光就是他的化身。

欲望随着精力一起散去了。他们身上的精液慢慢干透，还来不及说些什么便进入了梦乡。他从背后搂着男人，像抓着被角一样抓着他的肩膀。他们的呼吸叠交在一起，身体弯曲成同样的弧度。男人的眼皮战栗着，黑密的睫毛在晦暗的下眼睑处投下破碎的影子。那本旧书不知被谁打落在地，摊开在最后一页上。

“我喜爱他们是因为他们将来要成为男人。他们在我面前经过时，肩膀保持得又平又直，我已经在他们的肩胛骨上看到了一块块肌肉，覆盖了他们的翅膀之根。”


End file.
